Kagome's The Teacher,Find Out Who the Students Are
by InuyashaLoverLeo4
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has been working hard with her students in class who are a class of 20 students and they have been working on math and vocabulary and today is their quiz on everything they have learned so far, let us find out who gets a 100 and moves on.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Kagome Higurashi has been working hard with her students in class who are a class of 20 students and they have been working on math and vocabulary and today is their quiz on everything they have learned so far, let us find out who gets a 100 and moves on to the next level and who might fail and stay behind, well you'll have to find out….**

Kagome began taking roll 5 minutes after the bell rang and was pleased to see that it seemed, no one was absent today, she began calling their names,

"Inuyasha?" an annoyed "Here"rose out from a hanyou in a red kimono with long white hair and golden eyes, sitting in the second to the last seat of the 5th row, looking out the window. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome knew to look up and scan the rows, because Sesshomaru wasn't much of a talker, he never said he was here or present during roll call, and he never really participated in class discussions, but his assignment scores in class were excellent, she saw him flinch slightly at his name and give her a quick glance, he was sitting on the first chair of the 1st row for a very good reason, him and Inuyasha were half brothers, but weren't exactly the best of friends, and in the past months countless times Kagome caught them fighting very brutally with each other and so when she had finally had the last straw she threatened to have them both expelled if they kept up their rounds, Sesshomaru immediately let go of Inuyasha's neck at that and Inuyasha stopped in 'mid-blades of blood attack' and sat down with a wide-eyed expression on his face and then she moved them as far away as possible from each other and ever since her threat, they have never exchanged fists and demonic power ever since, at least they cared about attending school, which was more than she could say for some of the other students. Sesshomaru's looks made it obvious that he was related to Inuyasha, he had the same exact glow of golden in his eyes, his long hair that he was sitting on was just as white as Inuyasha's, but he had two stripes of pinkish-purplish scars on both cheekbones and a dark bluish-purplish crescent moon on his forehead, which Inuyasha did not possess. Kagome then continued, "Sango?" a pleasant voice rang out "Here," from a girl with dark brown hair, reddish-pinkish eye shadow, and who was sitting in a seat right in front of Inuyasha. "Miroku?" A musical male voice answering "Present" came from a boy with three gold, small-hoop earrings and a purple kimono sitting right in back of an expressionless Sesshomaru. "Kirara?" A 'Meow' came from a two-tailed, cute yellow furred cat with big, pink eyes, who instead of sitting at her assigned seat was resting on Sango's desk, but Kagome didn't feel like scolding her today about being at the wrong place, considering she looked so comfortable curled up on Sango's desk. From then on echoes of "Here" and "Present," came from little Shippo, hyper Rin, bored Naraku, irritated Kagura, quiet Kanna, cheerful Kohaku, cute Sota, happy Hojo, collected and creepy Kikyo, until Koga, who instead of saying here went on to say in an assertive manner and voice, "So Teacher what are we doing tonight, the restaurant or the drive-in movie, are you gonna wear something sexy in that hot body of yours?" Everyone rolled their eyes except Sesshomaru who looked so uninterested and oblivious to what had just happened you might as well remove his hearing and his eyesight. The class was used to Koga's sexual harassment, and Kagome being the nice and kind teacher she was fake smiled, rolled her eyes as well, and instead of scolding him or sending him straight to the office and calling his parents, she ignored him and went on with roll call, which seemed to irritate the hell out of Koga every time she did that, so right after she called out Renkotsu's name who answered with an 'I'm in attendance today,' Koga being the persistent bastard, he is said, trying to hide his annoyance, "Humph, fine, I'll think of a weekend trip we can go on together, like the beach, you in a bikini, me rubbing sunscreen all over your body." At that moment to everyone's surprise, except Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru said in a bored voice, without looking at Kagome or Koga, "Koga, if you continue wasting class time with your nonsense, I will put you through agonizing pain." With that, Sesshomaru aware that everyone had their eyes on him, but didn't make it obvious that he was aware of it went silent and continued staring at the wall he was staring at. Kagome said half angrily, "Sesshomaru no one is going to be suffering any agonizing pain in my classroom, not as long as I live, do you understand, I already told you about your threats." Sesshomaru seemed to have not heard what she said whatsoever, which made her even angrier, but she calmed herself and instead of calling out the rest of the names, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Jaken, she just scanned the rows and marked on the attendance sheet that everyone was present, Koga had went quiet and looked so scared that Kagome felt like giving him a hug, but instead she sat down in her blue cushioned rolling-wheels chair, placed the attendance sheet neatly at the far left corner of her dark brown wooden desk, she then looked at all her students, smiled with her mouth and her eyes, sat up straight in her chair, adjusted her thin-silver rimmed glasses with oval-shaped small frames with rectangle lenses a bit, and then interlocked her fingers, placed them on her lap, and began the lesson.

Author's Note: Well thank you for reading, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be coming soon.

Translations just in case you don't know:

Hanyou: half demon-half-human hybrid

Kimono: a loose, floor-length, traditional Japanese garment that has wide sleeves, wraps in front, and is fastened with a sash.

**Epilogue:**

**Me: So Kagome, how does is feel to be a teacher?**

**Kagome: Well it is pretty fun and my students are fast learners.**

**Me: Well how about that Koga, do you like the way he flirts with you?**

**Kagome: (irritated) No, I don't like it, it disrupts my class!**

**Me: So if you wanted to call him one thing, what would it be?**

**Kagome: I would call him an irritating little brat, who doesn't have any manners!!**

**Me: (smiling) Okay, that about wraps it up, until our next interview which will consist of 2 questions to ask each student, so stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue: Miss Higurashi (Kagome) begins the lesson with a nice, pleasant air about her like usual, and starts with some simple arithmetic questions, let us find out what area(s) of math it will be…..**

……

**A/n: Sesshomaru has both of his arms in this story. **

"Okay class, we have been studying on math that is used in 'modern' times and I have been bringing up, from time to time that are test would be in the second semester of classes, so I am going to ask everyone to stand up, because instead of a written test I thought it over, and I think it will stick in your head easier and would be more fun, to make up a game with math equations, but the game will be counted as a test grade, depending on your participation and cooperation." Kagome then pulled out the first drawer on the left side of her desk, and took out a thick booklet that seemed to consist of about maybe 40 pages and it was titled, "Modern Math," she placed it on top of her desk and was pleased to see everyone standing up beside their desks, all, but Sesshomaru, Kagome felt a wave of irritation circle around her, but tried hard to ignore it, she then asked looking at Sesshomaru with a forced smile, well aware that everyone was staring at him, apart form Inuyasha who had his arms crossed, and looked utterly bored with his beautiful eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Um….Sesshomaru, I asked everyone to stand up, did you not hear me?" Sesshomaru gave Kagome a cold stare that was so cold that she thought she was going to get burned to a crisp, before anything else Kagura spoke up irritated to the max, even though everyone in the classroom knew she had a crush on Sesshomaru apart from Sesshomaru, who seemed to be clueless to that obvious fact. "Sesshomaru, just get up, and stop being such a bother, I have things to do, places to go, and I don't want to spend another second in this stupid class." Sesshomaru didn't even flinch at what Kagura said; he simply just continued being as stubborn as ever and stared at his desk with an unreadable expression across his face, Kagome sighed and Kagura seemed to look hurt that Sesshomaru, once again ignored her, considering all the billion times she had tried to make a move on him, but always ended up suffering extreme humiliation; out of nowhere at that moment, Inuyasha said, with his arms still crossed across his chest, but now he was looking at the back of Sesshomaru's head with a sulky expression on his face, "Listen, brother, if you don't stop being an ass, and get up, I am going to tell the whole class what happened to you two nights ago and I know you won't like that, not that I care if you like it or not." Sesshomaru blinked twice, which kind of gave away that he knew what his little brother was talking about, but as if he was testing Inuyasha, he continued sitting and staring at his desk, with no sign that he was going to get up, Inuyasha then continued, "Okay, well two nights ago, on Monday night, we were both at home and our father had just shut the front door behind him and was off to run a quick errand, I went off to do my homework and Sesshomaru here was going to attempt to make dinner, so--- Inuyasha stopped when Sesshomaru looked up, turned to look Inuyasha's way, glared, interrupted, and said with a hint of anger in his voice, "Inuyasha, if you say one more word." Inuyasha continued in a provoking voice, "Sesshomaru put up the….." Sesshomaru stood up slowly from his desk hints of irritation written all over his face. Inuyasha smiled nastily and placed his golden eyes on Kagome, "Well I guess you can proceed with the lesson, seeing how _everyone _is standing up." Inuyasha emphasized on the word, 'everyone,' and Sesshomaru just looked at the wall and got back to pretending he had no idea what was going on, but every single person in that room knew that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be having a serious fight and if it was after school, they sure were ready to see it, but until then, finally the lesson, hopefully with no more interruptions was going to start. Kagome felt like kissing Inuyasha, the relief had erased all the waves of irritation that Sesshomaru had made her feel, but instead she smiled, inhaled and exhaled audibly, and began with, "Thank you, Inuyasha." She knew what the impact would most likely be due to saying 'thank you,' to Inuyasha, but half of her wanted to teach Sesshomaru sort of a lesson for causing a disturbance in her classroom, Sesshomaru flinched, his eyes slightly widened and he glared at Kagome with another of his cold stares, but she just ignored his glare and smiled kindly at Inuyasha, who blushed, tinges of pink appearing on both cheeks and who looked out the window with the usual sulk glued onto his face. Kagome continued, "Okay, well class, we will first start off with some basic arithmetic equations, I will pick on every student and at the end of this 'test' you all will have hopefully answered all of the ten questions I will ask you correctly, and if you answer 4 questions wrong, you will sit down, so I will get a type of estimate on who still needs some extra help." With that said, Kagome picked up the math booklet from her desk, held the base of the book with her left hand, and with her right hand she licked her index finger, and began leafing through the book's pages, when she got to page 10, which was chapter 4 she stopped flipping pages and walked over to her light brown wooden podium at the left side of the room, placed the book on top of it, and the questions began, "Okay Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked and looked at her with irritation, Kagome continued, "What are all the multiples of the number 8 all the way up to 12?" Inuyasha thought for a moment, than said with no hesitation, "8, 16, 24, 32, 40, 48, 56, 64, 72, 80, 88, and 96." Kagome smiled and said, "Excellent." Inuyasha looked back out the window, but Kagome could have sworn she saw a smile rest on his face for a split second. She continued after glancing at the book, "Rin what is negative 8 plus positive 12?" Rin was quiet for a rather long time, with her face screwed up contemplating like mad about the answer, Kagome had known that when it came to integers, Rin had difficulty, so she smiled and just waited, finally Rin announced nervously, "The answer is negative 20, wait, I mean, um… it is..uh…positive 4, wait…negative, no…. it is 4, no it is positive 4, right?" Kagome nodded and said with her kind, loving voice, "Yes Rin it is positive 4, can you explain why?" Rin looked like she was going to faint, but being who she was, instead of making an excuse to give up, she went on ahead and answered hesitantly, "When your adding two different numbers that have different signs…uh…..you have to change….um….the sign and the number that comes after it…..and than you subtract the numbers…..and…..and…..and keep the sign of the greater number." Kagome then said to Rin's pleasure taking attention off of her, "Yes Rin, and because 12 is the bigger number you would keep its sign which is a positive, your improving everyday." Kagome then smiled so warmly at Rin that she forgot about being nervous and just smiled back. Kagome then went on, "Miroku what is 13 multiplied by 20?" Miroku was so busy throwing kisses at Sango who was looking down at her shoes and blushing that he did not seem to have heard; so Inuyasha saving Kagome the trouble again, looked at Miroku, arms still crossed, said irritatingly, "Hey, Miroku, what the hell is 13 times 20?" Miroku answered dreamily still gazing at Sango, "Sango is making my body temperature go up to 260 with her dazzling good looks, so give me some more 13 and 20s to multiply because I don't mind catching a fever, due to my girl." Sango's face got even redder with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, she put her head up, looked straight at Miroku, got her left sandal and threw it at him hitting him squarely in the face, and yelled out, "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ALREADY, I TOLD YOU: I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU, WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!??" Miroku seemed pleased and said, "Oh I love it when you yell like that." Sango started, 'URRGH, LISTEN I----Kagome suddenly yelled out angrily, "BOTH OF YOU, BE QUIET RIGHT THIS INSANT, MIROKU GIVE SANGO BACK HER SANDAL, SANGO STOP YELLING, AND ANSWER ME PROPERLY, WHAT is 13 TIMES 20, MIROKU?" Everyone looked scared out of their wits, except Sesshomaru who looked just plain bored, Sango ran to get her sandal and then ran back to her desk quickly, and slipped it back on while Miroku wide-eyed looked straight at Kagome, gulped and said a little bit of fear audible in his voice, "13 times 20 is 260, ma'am." Kagome replied sternly and was now officially in a bad mood to everyone's dismay (apart from Sesshomaru of course), "Thank you." "Now Hojo what is 8 to the 2nd power?" Hojo answered with a shaky voice, "uh…. it is 64, Miss Higurashi." "Good. Renkotsu, what sign do you get when you divide two negatives or two positives together?" Renkotsu answered instantly, "The quotient will always be a positive because you are dividing two of the same sign together." Mukotsu, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Kohaku, and Kanna with her faraway, distant voice, answered all their math questions rather well, apart from some pauses by Bankotsu and Kohaku, overall they all did not answer incorrectly, but then it came down to the last ten students who had not been called on, Kagome's anger had subsided some so she got her smile back and the twinkle in her dark brown eyes, "Okay Kikyo what is……what are you doing?" Kikyo, who sat at the very last desk in the 3rd row, was juggling with three white glowing balls that represented souls and one of her soul skimmers was brushing her hair holding the brush in its mouth. "Huh, oh." Kikyo calmly placed the souls back into her body making it seem like it was completely normal, signaled her soul skimmer to stop brushing, wrapped her hair back in its usual style, and asked as calmly as ever, "Is it my turn to answer a question, ma'am?" Her sleepy-looking black eyes stared at Kagome and she waited for an answer. Kagome realized her mouth was hanging open, so she closed it, cleared her throat, and said, "Um, what is the name of the slope that represents zero on the x and y-axis graph?" Kikyo replied with her deep, sleepy voice and without a flinch, "Horizontal." Kagome said, "Good." "Okay, Jaken, what is a quotient?" Jaken gripped his olive-green fingers tightly around his staff of Two-Heads and a sweat drop trickled down his forehead slowly; he then gulped and replied a little shakily, "The answer to a division problem, the finished product." Kagome nodded and wasn't surprised by Jaken's nervousness; it seemed that whenever Sesshomaru was around, he got all jittery when something was asked of him. After asking Shippo a fraction problem, which he answered quickly and cheerfully, due to him being very smart and intelligent for his age and asking Kirara a subtraction problem, which Sango translated Kirara's, "Meow's," into 18 subtracted by 40 being 22. It was time for Koga, Kagome rubbed her temples, knowing there would be another amount of time wasted on his silly remarks, but without further ado, she cleared her throat and asked, "Koga, what is x plus 2x?" Koga smiled widely and replied just as Kagome had foreshadowed, "If I answer will you make out with me and accept my hand in marriage?" Kagome replied, "No. Now answer the question." "I won't answer it until you say yes." Koga said confidently, Kagome sighed heavily and tried again a little more forcefully, "Koga, please just answer the question." "Listen, I---…." Koga's words were interrupted as he yelped and held his head, where a big pink bubble bruise had started to form, Kagome had seen something red in a blink of an eye get behind Koga, it was Inuyasha, he had quickly in one hop had landed behind him and whacked Koga hard with his fist, everyone looked slightly surprised by the sudden movement, except for Sesshomaru who had just stared at Inuyasha and Koga in boredom; Inuyasha with his hand still in a fist floating on air, spat out irritatingly, "Answer the damn question already, can't you see the teacher ain't ever going to go out with you even if her life depended on it, stop fooling yourself." After recovery Koga turned and looked straight at Inuyasha and an argument had been awaken from dormancy, he replied in an argumentative, angry voice, "You're just flat out jealous that she never looks your way, so you can just shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled back his forehead now touching Koga's, "Your disrupting the damn class, if you really cared about her you would let her teach, you mangy wolf!" "Who made you my therapist, no one was even talkin' to you Inuyasha; now fuck off before I really get angry!" "Oh, I am so scared, what you gonna do if I don't, huh!?" With that Koga pulled his fist back and was about to punch Inuyasha in the face, but Inuyasha was too fast, with one swift movement, he ducked, brought his right hand up, flexed his fingers and scratched Koga against his right cheek, Koga stumbled backward, holding his now bleeding cheek, the fight was about to continue with Koga charging at Inuyasha, when Kagome surprisingly said calmly, but a little sternly, "Please stop this fighting, if you two don't get back to your seats, I will call your parents, and this time no second chances, and I know what your parents would do if they found out about this." She glared at both of them, Koga was holding Inuyasha by the scruff of his shirt blinking at Kagome with blood dripping from his cheek and Inuyasha was doing the same, but with no bruises this time, which was usually the case when fights would begin between Koga and Inuyasha in the past. Koga angrily let go of Inuyasha's shirt with such a force that Inuyasha had to regain his balance by holding the edge of Sesshomaru's desk; Sesshomaru looked down at the hand with no emotion and then stared at Kagome like everyone else in the class was doing, secretly amused at what had happened and what was going to happen, Inuyasha flicked the finger at Koga, not really giving a damn that Kagome was watching, he then walked back to his desk, crossed his arms and with anger written all over his face looked out the window; Kagome then gave Koga a pass to the nurse for his cheek, the classroom door closed behind him. Kagome sighed yet again and then her eyes placed themselves on Inuyasha and she said sternly, "Inuyasha, you really have to stop this violence of yours, there is no excuse for it at all; I did not ask you for any assistance whatsoever in this matter." Inuyasha flinched and his ears twitched at that and he replied angrily looking at Kagome with his beautiful eyes, "So you prefer these little remarks of his to proceed?" Kagome did not waver and shot back, "How is that any of your concern?" Inuyasha was just as fast and glared, "All I did was leave him a little scratch, it's not like I was going to kill or butcher him." Something gleamed in his eye which creeped Kagome out, but still she replied still sternly, "Violence is not the answer, end of discussion." She immediately looked down at her book and read the next question and name, giving Inuyasha no chance to utter any comeback, Inuyasha just sniffed, looked back out the window and for the rest of the questions he went quiet, even after Koga had come back from the nurse, he did not show any sign of realization, and stayed almost as still as Sesshomaru; Kagome proceeded, "Jakotsu, what…(sigh)…" "If you don't put that mascara away right this instant, I will confiscate it." Jakotsu was touching up his eyelashes, in such a feminine way that he made all the girls in the classroom, (except for Kirara who was sleeping and Kanna who never showed any sign of even being alive) feel uncomfortable, Kikyo just stared at Jakotsu with her eyebrows slightly raised, Kagura had a 'what the hell' expression plastered on her face, Rin just looked confused, she wasn't at 'that age,' when girls wore makeup and grew other things….., Sango looked dumbstruck and slightly shifted in her chair, Kagome adjusted her glasses, cleared her throat and waited patiently while Jakotsu put away his makeup, she was uncomfortably amused, I guess you can call it, because she never recalled her own self looking that dainty while putting her makeup on in the mirror and at the same time she felt a little bit envious that a guy could look so much more graceful doing so, than a girly girl such as herself.

**Author's note: Well I didn't want to go on forever in one chapter, so I figured I would stop here and just create a third chapter, oh and sorry for those of you who wanted me to hurry up and update, I remember that in my last chapter I said I would post my second chapter, A.S.A.P, but alas homework engulfed me, damn highschool, ugh, I had trinomials and polynomials to study for math, a map to do in World Geo., a sonnet to memorize, a eulogy to write on Romeo and Juliet, a solo to practice, a current event to turn in, and blah, blah, blah you probably don't care, but anyway, please review, I don't mind what your comments are, just keep them constructive, if their flames, remember I have feelings and if you flame too much they might get hurt, well peace out until next time, I won't say soon, considering final exams are just around the corner, I have to study, especially for math, God, I hate that subject, oh and also about the interview for each 'student' in my story, scratch that I will just add it as an epilogue in my next chapter, so stay tuned, okay I'll stop typing now, I know I am annoying you, okay, Bye.**

p.s. Please R&R. Thanx. You know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay after a billion years I am back with my third chapter finally, sorry guys, I just got a youtube account and I have been watching a bunch of cool Inuyasha music videos ever since final exams ended and summer began, so if your interested, go check them out, some of them are so hilarious and cute, and I haven't been feeling much motivation lately either, but randomly today, ideas started springing up in my head, so here I am, so without further ado, read on peoples:**

Prologue: Kagome's class has continued answering math questions and soon it will be time for the vocabulary section of the test to begin tomorrow, what will await these 20 students at the end of the test and more importantly, what terrifying situation awaits Kagome in this chapter….

"Okay, thank you Jakotsu." Kagome announced pleasantly. Jakotsu stared at Kagome innocently and smiled nicely waiting for his question to answer. Kagome took a breath and continued, "On the x and y-axis, do negatives reside on the left side or the right side?" Jakotsu looked confident even though he was one of the students in class who struggled very hard in math and maybe even one of the one's who struggled the hardest. "Well that is simple; of course, it is on the right side, uh…. I mean the left, no the right, the left, the right side, no…uh….hold on, ummm….right, ugh…left, no right, oh dammit all…Inuyasha?" Jakotsu interlocked his fingers together, put them up to his chin, and turned to look at Inuyasha and with a flirtatious face expression that Inuyasha had adapted to, to his dismay, he asked, "Will you tell me what the answer is my adorable, sexy pet??" The rest of the students stared at Inuyasha, some with expectant expressions, some with amused expressions, and some with bored ones. (Author's note: I am sure you can guess who is giving which expression) Inuyasha shot Jakotsu a look and snapped angrily, "Listen Jakotsu, if you do not stop sexually harassing me, which you have been doing for some time, I am going to seriously pound you, the answer is left, you dumbass, now stop bugging me." Kagome glared at Inuyasha and said sarcastically, "Well thank you for that answer Jakotsu number 2." Inuyasha shrugged and proceeded with looking through the window. Jakotsu was about to flirt a little more with Inuyasha when Kagome interrupted, "Jakotsu, how many two's are in a five?" "Do not ask for any assistance, answer me now." Jakotsu pouted childishly, he yet again had not succeeded at getting Inuyasha to fall madly in love with him, he answered in a boring tone, "ten."

Kagome had now officially gotten a headache, her head was throbbing like mad, so she ended up having to sit down at her desk after Jakotsu had answered and continue the questions from there, she continued in her usual pleasant voice nonetheless, "Kagura, what is 158 times 64?" Kagura answered instantly, "10112." She then glanced at Sesshomaru with a grin, hoping he had noticed her instant answer and been impressed, but of course, he seemed oblivious completely. So Kagura's face fell and she now looked angry and agitated. Naraku quickly answered his question, him, along with Shippo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Renkotsu being rather good at math, Sango with just a little hesitation answered hers correctly as well, then it came down to Sesshomaru, it wasn't that he was not excellent in math, because, he definitely was, it was just his arrogance that really ticked Kagome off, but Kagome couldn't just skip him like she intended, he had to be tested too, like everyone else and besides it was the last question for the day, once Sesshomaru was done answering, she could go home and soothe the pain in her head, so she opened her mouth and gave him a question, "Sesshomaru, what is the difference between a trinomial and a polynomial?" Kagome was not the least bit surprised by his answer, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to get angry about it, Sesshomaru's sleepy-looking golden eyes traveled towards Kagome's figure, until they stopped and were looking straight at her face, he parted his lips and said, "Why would you give me such an easy question?" Kagome glared and sighed, "Sesshomaru, just answer the----" Sesshomaru cut her off, "Isn't this test supposed to challenge my skills, how can you challenge me, with something so simple?" Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to say something, when Inuyasha's voice came from the back row, "The difference between a trinomial and a polynomial is that a trinomial consists of three mathematical terms and expressions, while polynomials consist of the sum of a number of terms, each of which contains a constant and variables raised to a positive integral power." Inuyasha said all this, without looking away from the window and Sesshomaru went quiet, but without anyone noticing, he had clenched his right hand into a fist, hidden by the sleeve of his kimono, Kagome, though, said, "Inuyasha----" but it was too late for scolding, the bell had rung loud and clear and so, while everyone got their stuff and took their leave to their lockers, Kagome yelled out, "Remember you all, the vocabulary section of your test will be tomorrow, so study!!!" In a flash everyone was gone, considering that everyone, apart from Hojo, had the ability to move pretty fast, some being speedier than others, so of course, Hojo being the only one walking at a normal pace, was the last one to leave out the door, which was the complete opposite of Sesshomaru and Naraku, who were the first one's to leave, a big white glowing ball would just replace Sesshomaru's body and then vanish and with Naraku, a bunch of purple smoke would fill the room for an exact second and then be gone, Naraku, purple smoke, and all.

Kagome sighed and once again rubbed her temples, her head was throbbing so much, that she had forgotten the city bus schedule change,(not that that was the reason why she missed the bus, she could have caught it, but something else had took up her time). She didn't own a car yet, and so she would ride the city bus, but the schedule had changed just yesterday. She slowly put her stuff away and rummaged through them for awhile, to check if she might just have some Tylenol pills, then suddenly she heard a loud yell which sounded like a person's name. She rolled her eyes and went outside her room, hoping it was just her imagination, when she saw it…..

A big huge circle with a mixture of pupils from Kagome's class and other classes formed in the front yard of the school, and inside the circle, stood Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ready for the "fight," everyone in Kagome's class had known would most likely occur. Inuyasha spoke first, "God, Sesshomaru, now we have riled up some bystanders, fine with me, I will just have to humiliate you in front of the whole student body!!" Sesshomaru replied back nastily, "Just try it." Just as the brothers were about to attack one another, the principal, Mrs. Wakamiya, blew her handy silver whistle loudly and then came five security guards, but before anything else, the crowd had scattered to their lockers, cars, bicycles, and etc.

Sesshomaru vanished in a blink of an eye and Inuyasha had jumped off from the ground and started running in the direction of his house. Kagome smiled in spite of herself and then it hit her, "Oh damn!!" Kagome glanced at her watch and running as fast as she could, she collected her belongings in her classroom, checked out at the front office, passed the irritated looking security guards and the principal, and unfortunately was minutes too late at the bus stop, because she was now watching the city bus in the distance, driving down the road, without her presence on it.

Kagome, panting, wheezing, and head still throbbing, sat down on a nearby brown bench, to catch her breath, she then after awhile, made the decision, of walking to her apartment, it was quite a distance, but she didn't feel safe about "catching a ride," with anyone, so she began walking, and besides, she thought, _I have gained 10 pounds, that's what I get for eating all those sweets , so a walk is just what I need to work off at least 2 pounds. _With that, Kagome continued walking, when suddenly; a cold hand wrapped its fingers around her right arm firmly and pulled her behind a wall, Kagome screamed loudly and dropped her navy blue sweater on to the sidewalk….

**Author's note: Well that is the end of chapter three, and four is on its way, so stay tuned, hope you liked this chapter, and I would appreciate it a bunch, if you left me a review, oh and aren't you proud of me, after final exam results came in, I, of course found out my test scores, and get this, for Speech class I got an 100, for World Geography I got a 91, and for English I got a 90, but I got a 55 in Math, so I will have to take make-up during my summer, but ah well, I know this probably doesn't really interest you, but I just wanted to give you proof that all my studying paid off, apart from math, and that is another reason why I took forever in posting up this chapter, but since I am typing a lot, in my "author's note," I will stop, but one more thing, I am going to scratch off the interview thing, entirely, because well, I just don't feel like it anymore, it was a cool idea at the beginning of this story, but, nah, I don't want to do it anymore, so again, stay tuned, for chapter 4!! Toodles:)**

**P.S. Remember to R&R, please. Thanx, 'kay, seeya l8erz, till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prologue: Who was the one who pulled Kagome behind a wall, what does this person and the person's cronies want and who will save Miss Higurashi (Kagome) from whatever is to happen….. **

After Kagome had screamed, the cold hand smacked her across the mouth, to silence her screaming, then after a short while, 12 hands started fondling her and soon Kagome's mouth was tied with a napkin, her wrists and ankles were tied with a rope, and even as she struggled, the 6 men carried her into a dusty and dark room with no windows forcefully and they threw her on a bed, Kagome fell with a hard whack onto the bed and then noticed that 4 guys ran out of the room, slammed the door behind them and locked it, and then there were only two guys left, one of the guys sat on an old rusty metal chair and took out a video camera and pressed a button that triggered a red light to switch on, which Kagome guessed was a record button, then the scary part began, the other guy, who was rather muscular jumped on Kagome and quickly tore off her rope and napkin, then began kissing her neck, Kagome screamed for help, but the guy quickly placed his mouth onto hers, Kagome shoved like mad, but he was too strong, he then put one of his hands under her blouse and white bra and began touching her breasts, then he slid his other hand up her thigh. Then the guy with the video camera spoke with a chuckle, "Oh yeah, touch her good, we've got us a sexy hottie, tonight!!!" Kagome's thoughts swirled, _What!? Is this guy planning to rape me!!!?? No!!! But I can't push him away, he is too strong. No!!!?? Someone, HELP ME!!!! _Kagome really was scared and tears started slowly streaming down her cheeks, clouding up her ears, the muscular guy then put something white, which smelled like something foul, under Kagome's nose, she breathed in, unfortunately and sooner or later, her vision got hazy, and she became dizzy.

Someone had heard a scream and had found the navy blue sweater, memorized whose it was and rushed off to find this lady, who was in trouble, this "someone" finally pinpointed the room and had beat the crap out of the 4 men standing outside the door, broke the door down with his right fist and now was standing before the video camera guy and the guy ready to rape Kagome, his anger bulged. Kagome had heard the commotion and tried to see what was happening, but her tears had blurred her vision and she was still very dizzy from the foul smelling white thing that had been pressed under her nose. The "someone" first punched the video camera guy in the face and broke the video camera, and then as he walked toward Kagome and the muscular guy, the muscular guy jumped off Kagome, squealed like a girl and was about to run out of the room, when the "someone," lifted him swiftly with his right hand by the scruff of his shirt, and he jammed his left fist into the muscular guy's stomach, then the "someone," while dropping the guy on the floor, said angrily, "How dare you!!" The muscular guy, out of fear most likely, without holding his stomach or much staggering, ran out the door after carrying the now unconscious video camera guy in his arms. Kagome's eyes widened in spite of her dizziness, she recognized the voice, it was one of her male students, from class. She then heard her student ask, "Are you alright?" "Miss Higurashi?" "Miss Higurashi!!!?!!" That was all Kagome had heard, right before she fainted and blankness had completely clouded her thoughts, along with the very last one before she fainted. _A red…..kimono...oh..._

**Author's note: Ta-da!! Chapter 4 is over, I know, I know, it is real short, but I just felt like leaving a cliff-hanger, because, well, it is fun, so why not, it keeps readers more curious that way, don't you think, well it does for me anyway; have you figured out who was Kagome's "savior" yet, I am pretty sure you have, I kind of gave it away, I think. Well stay tuned for chapter 5, don't worry, it will come soon. L8erz!!! ****J**

**p.s. Type reviews, please and thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" was not my imagination at work; it was Rumiko Takahashi's brilliant one.

Author's note: Enjoy the 5th Chapter. :)

Kagome scrunched up her eyes and then slowly opened them to see a white ceiling; and then felt something cold and dry on her forehead; she jerked herself up from her laying down position on a dark navy blue 3 seat sofa and gasped making the face towel drop down onto her lap, she looked around frantically, only to see unfamiliar surroundings, then she thought, _Where in the world am I?? _Before she could continue her thoughts, a voice behind her spoke, "Well finally you have come to; it's been almost 2 hours." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, offered her a glass of water, and held his hand out and added "The face towel." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, handed him the face towel and then took the water gratefully, after 2 quick sips and gathering her bearings, common sense told her she was in Inuyasha's house. Kagome then asked a question that she already knew the answer to, "Um….what happened to me???" Inuyasha replied after sitting on a nearby stool and placing the now dry face towel neatly on the ground for the time being, "You were being attacked by some guys; I beat the hell out of 'em, you fainted, and I brought you here." Kagome blinked, "Oh, okay…thank you for rescuing me." Inuyasha blushed slightly and suddenly became very interested in examining his claws and then a long awkward silence slipped between the two, until the silence was broken by the sound of faint footsteps on the floor, Inuyasha with his keen nose already knew who was the one who had broken the awkward silence, so he continued examining his claws, while Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru in a long white bathrobe with a white towel rolled at the tips of his wet-looking hair , he stopped and looked at Kagome, then said slightly irritatingly, "Your still here?" Kagome decided it was a rhetorical question, so she didn't answer and just continued staring. He then said with the same irritated tone, "Seeing you at school is already torture enough, and now I have to see you at my home." With that, he proceeded walking toward, what Kagome assumed was the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator, and while he did this Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and said, "Oh, don't mind him, he is just angry because Father told him for, like the twentieth time since last month, that he couldn't have a big Birthday party this year like he always does and since his birthday is in a week from now, my bro. is really getting crabby." After taking out a Dasani water bottle and closing the door of the refrigerator, rather loudly, Sesshomaru let out an angry low growl, walked in Inuyasha's eye range, and said simply and coldly, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up with an evil little smile, which soon turned into a huge angry frown, when he witnessed Sesshomaru putting his towel to his side and shaking his head annoyingly and forcefully, causing drops of water to splash along the kitchen floor, the water droplets spread in a huge variety of places, considering the length of Sesshomaru's hair, after doing this, Sesshomaru smiled evily at Inuyasha and Inuyasha said angrily, "Hey, what the hell is your problem I just mopped the whole floor, you fucking bastard!!!" Sesshomaru replied, "Your point??" With that, he walked back toward what Kagome assumed was his room, leaving trails of water behind him. Inuyasha grinded his teeth and said angrily, "That asshole, I swear, one day I'm gonna…." He stopped, remembering Kagome's presence, he turned to look at her and with his tone slightly softer he said, "Sorry about that." Without waiting for a reply, he got up from the stool he was sitting on, picked up the face towel from the ground and went off to Kagome hadn't decided where yet. After a couple of seconds, he came back with a mop that had a yellow handle, Kagome watched as Inuyasha carefully mopped up the areas where Sesshomaru had left water, all the while grumbling things to himself that Kagome could not make out, Inuyasha felt her eyes on him and he turned, at that exact moment she quickly placed her eyes on her glass and took in a gulp of water, in order to avoid anymore awkwardness. Inuyasha went back to mopping and Kagome continued sipping and gulping, she realized that she was quite thirsty, indeed. Inuyasha then walked in the same direction he had went to before, and then came back without the mop, walked over the parts of the kitchen floor he had just mopped, sat back on the stool he was previously sitting on, and watched Kagome and waited for her to finish drinking, sensing that she was about to say something, and alas, his trusty senses did not lie, Kagome removed the tip of the cup from her lips, took a breath and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, where is your Father??" Inuyasha replied back lazily, "On yet another business trip, he left early this morning, before school started." "Oh, so it is just you and Sesshomaru, then?" "Yeah, and he left Sesshomaru in charge, God only knows why, I don't need a darn babysitter, I am 17 years old forgodssakes." Kagome chuckled at that, which made Inuyasha's heart flutter in his chest. "So do you have any siblings??" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, my little brother Sota, he is about 6 in-a-half years younger than I am." Kagome replied pleasantly. After these words were exchanged, Kagome and Inuyasha indulged in a conversation of interests and school topics. After about 45 minutes, Kagome glanced at her watch and gasped, "Oh goodness, look at the time, its 9:00 already, I must go and I'm sure I have stalled you from studying for your vocabulary test tomorrow." "Well not really, I studied in advance starting from last week, and I am pretty sure everything will stay in my memory, you don't want to know what Father was goin' to do to me, if I hadn't studied properly." Kagome paused and stared at Inuyasha and smiled, "Okay then good for you, but I still have papers to grade, so I need to go." Kagome stood up, handed her glass to Inuyasha, and then realized she didn't know where her bag, purse, and sweater were. Inuyasha told her to wait awhile and in a flash, he was back with her stuff, he handed them to her gently, and said, "I can give you a ride if you want." Kagome replied, "Uhh...no, it is okay, there is another bus that comes around this time so..." Inuyasha cut her off, "The bus doesn't come around by my house." Kagome was about to reply, when Inuyasha added, "And no, your not walking, what if the same thing that happened earlier to you, happens again tonight?" Kagome looked determined, but after awhile, she sighed and gave in, "Okay, fine." Inuyasha indicated for her to follow him and as he put his hand on the front door knob, he yelled out,  
"Sessh, I am gonna drop off Miss H.!" When they were outside, Kagome put on a slightly confused expression, "Sessh?" Inuyasha chuckled, "Yeah, that's the nickname I made up one day, he hates it, but that's exactly why I continue using it, now jump on." Inuyasha knelt down and bent his body slightly forward. Kagome looked shocked, "What are you doing??" Inuyasha replied, "What does it look like I'm doin,' I am bending down waiting for you to hop on my back, obviously." Inuyasha sensed Kagome's hesitation; it was spilled all over her blood scent, so he added. "What, you expected me to have a car, or somethin,' my Dad won't even trust me in holding a single tire." "Now do you want to stand here all night, because I got better things to do?" Kagome didn't want to be a burden, so she hopped on his back, and without thinking, she wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's neck, he coughed, and she widened her eyes and instantly let go, "Oh I am terribly sorry." After recovering, Inuyasha, now slightly pissed off, replied, "Are you scared of heights or do you want to choke me to death!!!??" Kagome, being already adapted to his yelling, replied calmly. "I said I was sorry, now stop yelling, I still have the authority to suspend you for abuse towards a teacher." "Oh I am so scared, will you stop fucking around, I am tired you know." Kagome replied back, "Will you watch it with that profanity??!!" "Yeah Yeah, whatever." With that Inuyasha jumped off from the ground, oblivious to what Kagome was about to do. Kagome screamed loudly in his left dog ear, making him almost double over, he ignored the painful ringing in his ear and yelled, due to the noise of the wind, "So your not afraid of heights and you don't want to choke me to death, you just wanted to make me suffer by causing me to become deaf before I even turn twenty!" Kagome replied half-sarcastically "Oh, I am sorry, I just don't normally ride on people's backs and feel my stomach doing cartwheels on a rollercoaster ride I didn't want to go on in the first place!!" "So now I am a rollercoaster, what will they think up next??!!!" Inuyasha found himself smiling, which wasn't really unexpected, whenever he would run his full speed in the outdoors the feeling of wind and freedom that wrapped itself around his face and body, like a glue sticking to paper, was so wonderful he could not help, but smile, and on top of that, the feel of warmth and softness the wind also gave him, reminded him so much of his late mother's loving touch……

**Author's note: Well hope you liked this chapter, hope I didn't take too long posting it up; thanx for reading and stay tuned for the 6th chapter, and remember to review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it is has been forever since I have posted up a chapter, but hey, I was busy enjoying my summer with a bunch of stuff, I went to Beyonce's B-day concert (It was awesome, hope I can meet her one day in the near future. :D ), a musical, I had a small party for my B-day, I went to Philly to look at some colleges that I might be attending, I had to entertain my cousin who came over for a week, I wasn't really feeling much motivation with this story, so I thought about just cutting it, but I know how irritating it is to read a story with no ending, so I am forcing myself to finish this story, once and for all, and lastly I have been reading the 7****th**** and last book of Harry Potter, and I adore the series, so yeah, that is a bit of what has kept me from writing the 6****th**** chap. of my story, well now I am back, so enjoy the 6****th**** chapter. : )**

After telling Inuyasha where her apartment was located (where fortunately Inuyasha knew the area of its location more or less), Kagome soon got over her fear of riding on Inuyasha's back and the very fast pace he was going. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Hm?" he answered. "Your hair smells nice, kind of smells like strawberries, my favorite fruit." Inuyasha blushed slightly and then said. "Okay…..that was random, but thank you….I guess." Kagome smiled, "When I am tired I ramble, sorry, but strawberries are delicious, don't you think?" Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say….this is it, right??" Inuyasha came to a halt in front of a brown apartment complex building and waited for a reply. "Yes it is, Thank you so much for the ride, Inuyasha, I appreciate it." Kagome began to get off Inuyasha's back, but just as her feet touched the ground and she removed her left hand from Inuyasha's shoulder, Inuyasha let out a painful grunt and yelled, "Ouch, hold on, don't move!!" Kagome soon realized that one of the hooks of her silver watch had gotten tangled in a lock of Inuyasha's white, silvery hair. "Oh, Inuyasha, I am sorry, my watch and my clumsiness are the culprits, I guess I like your hair more then I realized since now I have gotten "stuck to it," get it?" "I am stuck to your hair?" Inuyasha got slightly annoyed at how bad the joke was, but after hearing Kagome's laugh, he began chuckling himself. "You must be real tired, Miss H." Inuyasha began to try to untangle his hair from the hook, but Kagome slapped his hand away with her right hand and said, "Let me." Slowly, but finally she undid the tangle-up, she removed her left hand and watch away from Inuyasha's tresses, only to use her left hand to grab a lock of Inuyasha's beautiful hair and run her fingers through it. "Your hair is so soft and shiny." Inuyasha gently moved her hands away and then said, "Well, I assume you're alright now and can open your door without being kidnapped again, so I guess this is goodnight; see you tomorrow." With that, Inuyasha was gone in a flash. Kagome blinked in spite of herself and then headed to her apartment room, wondering why Inuyasha had been blushing.

Sesshomaru as usual, pretended to not hear the jingling of Inuyasha's keys in the door and the door opening with a creak, he was busy attempting to cook something that anyone would assume was soup, but swore didn't look like soup, like a big heap of yellow who-knows-what, maybe, but soup, no, it didn't look like it was even edible, but it didn't hurt to try, so Sesshomaru continued stirring the "assume-to-be-but-didn't-look-anything-like-soup; Inuyasha stepped over the threshold into the house, and instantly Sesshomaru picked up the scent of embarrassment all over Inuyasha's blood-scent and snickered internally and decided to wait for the perfect moment to tease Inuyasha and so with that in mind he just continued to pretend to be oblivious to Inuyasha's presence. All of his snickering was soon replaced with irritation though, when he heard Inuyasha say, "What the hell, your trying to cook again, you might as well throw a bunch of poisonous snakes at a human-being, well hopefully you don't expect me to eat whatever your making this time, I don't especially like having month-long stomach viruses an--" Inuyasha was cut off however when he ducked and narrowly missed a whip of green and yellowish light heading straight for his head. Inuyasha then watched in surprise due to involuntary reflex as Sesshomaru recollected his whip, and his claws lost their bright-shining green glow, Sesshomaru then turned back to his attempt at cooking and Inuyasha flicked the finger at him rudely and mumbled before he trudged off to his room with the same embarrassed scent pinching at Sesshomaru's nose, "God, talk about being sensitive, you damn crazy dog." Sesshomaru heard the mumble perfectly, considering his keen hearing, but just ignored Inuyasha this time instead of bullying him in some way and started pouring the contents of what he was cooking into a medium-sized blue bowl, seconds after he did this and began adding last minute ingredients to his soup, Inuyasha had walked back into the kitchen and had opened up the fridge to get a drink of water, as he sat down to pour himself a glass, Sesshomaru took his chance without turning to look at Inuyasha, he said in his calm musical voice sarcastically, "So, Inuyasha, what are you so uneasy about, did Mrs. Higurashi attack you or something?" Inuyasha reacted so fast Sesshomaru even got slightly surprised, Inuyasha choked loudly on the water he had drank right as Sesshomaru had finished his question, after a minute or so Inuyasha got his bearings and said, "What the hell are you talking about?" He tried to sound as casually angry as possible, but Sesshomaru knew better and so he said, starting to enjoy taunting Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, embarrassment is spilled all over your blood-scent, don't tell me you have a pregnant lover now, I wonder what Father would say about that, hmm." Sesshomaru slightly turned his head, glanced at Inuyasha and saw his face go bright red and internally smiled in spite of himself, he was having fun; Inuyasha apparently wasn't though, his voice came out in the mixture of an "angry-trying-to-cover-up-I-am-embarrassed-out-of-my-mind," tone and stammer, "What?! I….I...What…uh…..I…what are you talking about??" Sesshomaru pretended he hadn't heard Inuyasha and continued, "So you have a crush on our teacher, is that it, that would explain a lot, now wouldn't it??" "Such childishness though, but then again, knowing you, always rushing into things headlong with no thought, hmmm, teachers and students having intimate relationships, for some reason I have a feeling not many people would approve of that." Inuyasha grunted loudly, apparently he was furious at this point, a split second before Inuyasha had thrown his "Iron-reaver-soul-stealer" attack at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru had gracefully just bent down to clean up a drop of soup he had accidentally dropped onto the floor and then said as he turned to look at Inuyasha who was fuming with his claws at the ready, "Don't be silly, you have never won a battle against me and you never will, so I suggest you refrain from trying to attack me." With that Sesshomaru poured some of the soup he had poured in the blue bowl into a smaller bowl, picked up a spoon and wandered off to his room aware of Inuyasha's angry eyes staring at him. Inuyasha felt the overwhelming urge of punching something, anything, so he retreated to his own room on the opposite side of Sesshomaru's, bang his door shut, (Sesshomaru ignoring this with ease), and got one of his red pillows and punched the life out of it, with fluff floating everywhere.

**Yeah, it is a cliff-hanger, sorry, I have just been attacked by writer's block, so I have ran out of ideas, and I know that the ending of this chapter could have been better, but like I said, writer's block kind of shot me, but I hope it disconnects itself from me for the next chapter, so with that in mind, please bear with me. Thanx.**

**And please R&R. :)**


End file.
